Science Fiction Fantasy Federation (SF3)
The Science Fiction Fantasy Federation (or SF3 - pronounced "SF Three") is one of North Carolina's oldest science fiction and fantasy fan groups. Membership includes students and alumni, as well as other individuals from the community. SF3 is designed as an outlet for those interested in fantasy, science fiction, comic Books, and cinema. Many people who associate themselves with'' geek culture'' in any way are likely to find a "kindred spirit" at SF3. Members associate with a wide range of fandoms. Over the years, one of our most visible efforts has been our long running science fiction convention, Stellarcon. Other conventions that our organization has been involved with include HexaCon, Another Con and CharityCon. : A few suggestions in dealing with the club: :*Don't Panic! :*Bring a friend for moral support :*Don't be discouraged by scary unfamiliar faces, just say hello! 'Fact Sheet' *SF3 is the second oldest club on the University of North Carolina Greensboro Campus. *SF3 was originally created as a Star Trek club. 'Head Officers' *President: Phillip Jones *Vice President: Austin McCrea *Secretary: Richard Abrams *Treasurer: Nathan Freas *Student Government Representative: *Social Media Manager: Rebecca Walker 'Meeting times' We meet Tuesdays and Thursdays 7:00 pm to 10:00 pm in SOEB. Contact Facebook : Click here to link to our Facebook page. Official Website: Click here to link to our Official Website Email : SF3.UNCG@gmail.com Instagram: sf3.uncg Twitter uncgsf3 : 'Stellarcon' Stellarcon is a Sci-Fi convention held every year since 1976 in High Point by the Science Fiction Fantasy Federation. History Beginnings : Organized by Denise Descouzis, SF3 began in 1975 as the Star Trek Club. It soon became apparent that they needed to expand their horizons to include all forms of Science Fiction and Fantasy so they changed the name and the constitution. The group was officially recognized by UNCG's Student Government during the Fall semester of 1976. Conventions : On March 20, 1976 , SF3 held the first Stellarcon as a one-day mini convention whose main guest was Jack Townsend, then the president of the Walter Koenig Fan Club. Since then Stellarcon has grown to a 3-day event whose guests have included Walter Koenig, author Larry Niven, and as well as many others! The conventions were held in Elliott University Center, on the campus of UNCG, until Stellarcon 16 in 1992 when Jeff Smith , the convention manager that year, took it off campus for the first time to a local hotel. Stellarcon is now one of the largest and longest running SF cons in North Carolina . : SF3 has organized other conventions through the years including CubicCon, HexaCon, AnotherCon and LepraCon. Present : SF3 is designed as an outlet for those interested Fantasy, Science Fiction, Comic Books, and Cinema...basically anything that in some way, shape, or form relates to the genre. The Student Government of UNCG sponsors the club, but meetings are open to anyone! As well as sponsoring films, speakers and trips, the club also organizes its own literary magazine (fanzine), Beyond the Third Planet. SF3 - 9.25.13 (15).jpg|Magic: The Gathering SF3 - 9.11.13 (1).jpg|Cards Against Humanity SF3 - 9.25.13 (3).jpg|Munchkin SF3 - 9.25.13 (12).jpg|Gloom: Cthulhu Addition SF3 - 9.25.13 (13).jpg|A few of our club games 2014Halloween2.jpg SF3Logo.jpg 2015Gameathon1.jpg 2015Gameathon2.jpg 2014Halloween1.jpg Category:Student Organization